


The Last Laugh

by Shakespeares_Girl



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespeares_Girl/pseuds/Shakespeares_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mentions of rape/non-con.  Which isn't quite the same thing as full on, but still.  Thought I'd warn you anyway.  Definitely dub-con, but sort of a happy ending?</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Last Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of rape/non-con. Which isn't quite the same thing as full on, but still. Thought I'd warn you anyway. Definitely dub-con, but sort of a happy ending?

**The Last Laugh**

 **By Shakespeare's Girl**

 **A/N: Found this one written on actual paper in my backpack the other day. Who knows how old it is. Anyway, I liked it, and thought I'd indulge myself and post it.**

Lionel Luthor was laughing, loudly, at the thought of what his son, Lex, was curently doing to his only friend, Clark Kent. Lionel had developed a cocktail of meteor rock and alcohol and other, more dangerous drugs. The combination had been tested multiple times, and the results were beautifully horrific.

Lionel laughed again. At this very moment, Lex was doing one of two things to Clark, both equally delightful.

In two short hours, Clark would either be dead, or never want anything to do with Lex again, because at this very moment, Lex was either killing or raping his best friend.

Lionel couldn't help it. He laughed again.

Lex opened his eyes and knew only one thing. If he wasn't balls-deep in Clark Kent's ass within the next few minutes, he was going to go crazy.

He sat up and immediately realized that something was very wrong. He was in Lionel's lab, there was meteor rock all over, and Lex felt the strangest pounding at his pulse points. Lionel had injected him with something.

 _Oh god. I think I'm going to rape Clark._ The thought pushed to the front of his mind and pulsed there, eager and persistant, and written in neon. Lex had to fight not to let that one thought overwhelm him and take control.

He looked around and his heart nearly stopped. Clark was curled up in the corner.

"Clark!" Lex called. The boy lifted his head, and blinked painfully at Lex. The pain in his eyes made Lex want to murder his father. "Clark, can you move?"

"I-I think-I think I need h-help," Clark stuttered, trying to rise.

Lex shut his eyes. This was worse than he'd thought. "Okay, Clark, we're going to get you outside, and then I think you might need to run away from me."

"W-why?" Clark demanded. "What's wrong?"

"If-I think if you don't, I might do something horrible to you."

"Kay," Clark agreed pitifully, "help me up."

Lex stood and moved slowly to Clark, then helped him stand and moved toward the door. With an effort they opened it and stumbled into the hall. It wasn't far to the exit. They made it through the double doors, and Clark reluctantly let Lex go as the sun restored his strength.

"Run, Clark," Lex warned. "I don't want to hurt you." _Rape him!_ his mind screamed. _Do it!_

"You can't hurt me," Clark said, looking concerned.

"I can!" Lex moaned. "Oh, god, I can."

"Lex, what do you think you're going to do? Kill me?"

"N-no! Never!" Lex gasped. "Never, but I think my father did something to me...something to make me-to make me-"

"What is it?"

Lex squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "I think it's making me want to rape you. No, strike that, I know it is. He injected me with something, and I keep feeling the overwhelming urge to-to-"

Clark put one hand gently on Lex's shoulder. "Then we'll just have to make it not rape."

"I know you'd never let me do it, but-"

"No, that's not what I meant." Clark stepped back, and Lex looked confused. "Not 'don't touch me' but 'make it not rape.' I mean, it's not like I don't find you attractive. Or that I haven't thought about-you know. Sex. With you. And I kinda think I'd like it. So...so technically, couldn't we just do some-some fucking?"

"Oh god." Lex swallowed. _He's thought about this? About me? In him? Oh god._ He said it again for good measure. "Oh god."

"So c'mon, Lex. Get it out of your system. Fuck me."

"Oh god oh god oh god-" Lex's brain was suddenly reduced to fizzling and four words, "oh god fuck now."

Lex smiled, and something inside him eased, just enough so that Lex felt calm again. Clark smiled back. Lex stepped forward and grabbed Clark's head, yanking the taller, stronger man down to him and thrusting his tongue into his hot, wet mouth.

Twin moans escaped their lips, and Lex felt teeth scrape together as he pushed Clark backward into the brick wall of the building. Lex's hands began tearing at Clark's clothes, yanking off soft flannel and pulling away cotton. The hard planes of Clark's chest were bared, and Lex ran ravenous fingers over the well muscled torso. Clark's own fingers fumbled with Lex's shirt, but Lex batted his hands away, and did it himself, letting silk join flannel and cotton in a pile on the cement.

Hungry mouths locked together, and Lex pushed a thigh between Clark's legs. He could feel the cock pulsing beneath the well-worn jeans. Every fiber of his being screamed out to be inside Clark, _now_! Lex became suddenly, painfully aware of his own cock.

With a growl, Lex ripped his mouth away from Clark's, the boy's tongue following his own. Clark whimpered as Lex thrust his hands into Clark's jeans, grabbing the thick, straining cock and squeezing, before releasing it to yank jeans and boxers both down the long thighs. Lex managed to get Clark facing the wall, his hands braced on the brick.

Clark moaned, and without any thought Lex forced himself inside Clark's ass. Hot, sweet, tight, _heat_ sheathed Lex, and as they pair of them moaned again, Lex moved. Hips thrust back, and Lex snapped forward, pushing Clark into the bricks.

The rough feel of brick against his bare cock had Clark shouting and coming, and Lex wasn't far behind, thrusting a few more times before laying his head against Clark's sweaty shoulder. Gently, Lex pulled out, and the pair sank to the ground, leaning against each other and the wall behind them.

"God," Lex said. "That was-"

"Yeah," Clark agreed.

Lionel Luthor laughed, loudly. By now, his plan would have succeeded, and he'd never have to worry about Lex getting in the way of his plans for Clark again. Clark would never be able to look at Lex again.

If Lionel had looked out his window, he would have seen a sweaty tangle of limbs lying on the ground, and a suspicous amount of white fluid. If Lionel Luthor had looked out his window, he would not have laughed.


End file.
